


Flames Get Higher

by GraveTiger



Series: Play With Fire Mafia AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Morally Grey Characters, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: "Let's do it.""Here?""Yea... Let's get married."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kozume Kenma & Yuri Plisetsky, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Play With Fire Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Flames Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yuri!
> 
> Apologies for this being days late. For those unaware, I'm in the middle of moving and it's been... interesting...

“No-no-no-no-” Yuri’s running, switching through his weapons to find one that actually has ammo, “ _Shit_!”

His opponent is right behind him, firing at him.

A grenade goes off too close.

“Fuck you!”

Noya laughs.

He’s jumping over walls and around trees, trying to get away. There’s a house and he ducks into it, dashing up the stairs and gets ready to shoot. It’s quiet for a brief second though it feels _much_ longer.

“Hah-HAH!” Noya appears out of nowhere and shoots him.

The top half of the screen drips red.

“DAMN IT!” Yuri almost throws the controller as Noya dies on the floor. Yamamoto and Rooster-Roo die from their spot on the couch behind them. Suga gives a sharp shushing noise and jerks a hand at the stairs. As if to prove his point, Erasyl starts to cry upstairs so Yuri heaves himself up, switching the monitor off and heads up. The pup is whimpering into his pillow, only looking up at Yuri with tear-filled Beka-dark eyes. Yuri melts a little at the pathetic sight.

He picks the pup up and drops on top of his futon, “Were we too noisy? Hm?” Erasyl calms down, eyes drooping like he’s suddenly exhausted. Yuri cuddles him, laying back on the bed and just letting the moment stretch.

Beka’s gone tonight, has been for two now. He’s with Tsukki and Yaku so he’ll be fine. It doesn’t stop Yuri from missing him though… and he does, _terribly_. He’s been using Beka’s pillow and Beka’s side of the blankets. .

Erasyl drifts off, sucking his thumb despite Yuri’s repeated attempts to keep him from doing so. He thinks about getting up to grab the pacifier, but that means moving and the pup’s not asleep enough yet to let him get away with it. He’ll probably just spit it back out to stick his finger in the mouth anyway.

Yuri almost falls asleep himself, roused only when Lev comes up for bed. The stork-like Omega smiles a little and settles in, clutching Yaku’s pillow to his chest. Erasyl’s deep under by now, almost snoring, so Yuri carefully picks him up and deposits him back in the crib. He almost runs into Narita as he slips out into the hallway and pauses long enough for the Beta to get where he’s going before going back down stairs and flopping down next to Kenma. The other blond Omega shifts around, his growing belly making it awkward, leaning against Yuri instead of Rooster-Roo though he does use the Alpha’s lap as a footrest. The Alpha started rubbing Kenma’s arches out of mindless habit.

Yuri had been jealous of the blond Omega at first. He hadn't had any morning sickness or energy slumps. He hadn't even seemed to be particularly emotional.

Yuri _didn’t_ envy the body aches that had shown up about a month ago.

They’d practically reduced Kenma to whatever he could do from the couch or chair and even that was… well it depended on the day.

Rooster-Roo’s hands moved up Kenma’s legs, gently digging and rubbing muscles, trying to ease at least some of the pain. He shifted as he reached hips. Kenma was asleep by then, practically boneless and almost snoring.

Roo took him upstairs to bed. Kai and Asahi arrived a few minutes later, done with their route for the night. Neither seems any kind of worse for wear so it was assumed that everything had gone ok.

Yuri headed up for bed around midnight, having given up on Beka coming home that night. Erasyl was deep under as was Lev and the mated pair. He flumped down and wrapped himself up in the futon and smushed his face in Beka’s pillow. It still smells of vanilla and a little coffee and Yuri slips off with his own pillow tucked up behind him like a body. He feels a presence a bit later, the coffee and vanilla a little stronger, a little more _real_.

He smiles a little, “Hey.”

“Hey,” lips brush against his temple.

“Missed you.”

The lips move and Yuri almost forgets where he is when they press against his.

Yaku half-yelps as he’s glomped by Lev-

And they all freeze when Erasyl starts to shift around like he’s waking up.

The pup settles back down and they all let out a collective sigh. Yaku smacks Lev and they quiet down after a moment. Beka stays where he is, half perched on top of Yuri as he kisses him here and there... always soft… almost like a butterfly… They get a little firmer and Yuri’s tongue touches Beka’s when it eventually makes its way back up. He’s too tired to be horny though and Beka seems to be too when he doesn’t try for anything more. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, Bek’s shower-hot skin warm against Yuri’s.. He’s not sure what time it is when Beka starts to twitch and grunt, but it doesn’t matter much because they happen when they happen.

It’s probably the nightmare about Malik again.

They’re fairly common, never quite the same scenario… but Malik dies every time and Beka suffers for it.

It’s awful watching him struggle with the guilt, knowing there’s nothing he can do to make it better. The fact that Malik was sick and a danger to them didn’t ease the guilt of letting Daichi strangle him, didn’t help with knowing he’d watched his brother die and having every opportunity and the ability to call the whole thing off… _and not doing so_.

Yuri presses his wrist to Beka’s nose and runs his other hand up and down his shoulder and back, trying to rouse him just enough for the nightmare to break. It takes a while and Yuri stroking the bondbite as Beka jerks around a little until he finally gets the scent and calms. Yuri is pulled close, Beka’s nose tucked into his neck. He slips back to sleep. Yuri’s up for a while longer, just making sure the dreams don’t come back. He’s woken up a few hours after that to Kenma who’s handing him a hungry Erasyl.

“Feed him then you can go back to sleep.”

“Ok...”

He does as asked and almost falls back asleep as soon as Kenma takes the pup away, only vaguely aware of Yaku apparently commadearing Erasyl right outside the door. A heavy arm settles over him, pulling him tight against the chest behind him. Lips touched the back of his neck, dragging over his skin. It was lazy yet made his spine tingle.

“ _Beka_.”

“Missed you,” Beka slowly pulled Yuri onto his back and slid over him.

“Missed you too,” Yuri sighed, chin tilting abit as a hand skims down his side, “You were-” he gasped a little as Beka nipped his throat, “-s-successful?”

“Of course,” a hot tongue soothed his skin, “Daishou won’t be bothering us for awhile.”

“That’s good,” Yuri could feel his brain starting to take a vacation and rolled his hips. Beka growled, gripping one and pushing it back on the floor. Yuri whined a little, wrapping the free leg around the Alpha’s waist. “ _Fuck me_.”

The hand on his hip moved, gripping his jaw as Beka kissed him soundly. Hips ground into his, pinning him down. Yuri squirmed the best he could, rubbing himself as much as the lack of space let him. Beka pulled away enough for him to grab Yuri and flipped him around, yanking his pants off and shoving his shirt up to above his shoulders. Lips and tongue trace his spine as hands skim his thighs. One brushes his ass, smearing slick as it goes. Yuri’s honestly not sure if he’d rather get fucked or eaten out. Beka makes both **so** good.

Teeth nip the top of his ass. He tenses, muscles pulled taunt, as he arches as far as he can, whining. Beka seems to chuckle that dark nasty laugh that only promises good things as far as Yuri’s concerned. The tongue swipe short circuits everything for a few seconds. He would’ve lurched forward if he wasn't already one with the floor. Hands gripped his hips, thumbs prying him apart. He feels like he can’t breathe, lungs not working fast enough to make up for the gasps and moans he tries to muffle in a pillow.

It’s torture.

Sweet glorious torture.

Beka never lets him cum, always eases back at the last minute, edging him until Yuri’s so gone, he can’t think of anything else, “ _Please… Please Alpha.._ ”

Fingers and tongue leave and he’s about to complain when his breath is slammed out of him. Beka grinds into him, getting his already hilted self, that last little bit in there. There’s something so satisfyingly erotic about it. Yuri keens, keeping his face in his pillow as he’s drilled into. Beka’s careful not to cage him in too much but still rams him with everything he’s got. Just as Yuri’s starting to fly, Beka whips himself out and pulls Yuri on top of him as he lays back on the futon. Yuri sinks down, his would-be loud noise cut off by Beka’s hand slapping over his mouth. He whines again, head swimming in Beka scent. The other hand on his hip, bruised him, gripped him hard enough that he wouldn't move when Beka slammed up into him. He kept stabbing that _good_ spot over and over until Yuri’s tumbling over the edge. Beka curses at how tight he’s being gripped and gives a few more thrusts before his knot has swelled too much and they’re stuck like that. Yuri collapses, willing more air into his lungs. A hand runs through his hair, teasing the knots from the ends.

“Can’t believe we’re actually getting married in a month.”

Beka smiles, “Still sure about this?”

Yuri cocked a brow, “I mean… we’ve been _bonded_ for well over a year… pretty sure marriage is just... “ he flaps his arms and apparently that makes sense to Beka.

Said month rushes by in a flurry of preparations between taking care of the pups and doing his part within the house. Daichi’s given him a few assignments here and there so those mix things up nicely for an afternoon. He’s already confirmed the decor that he wants at the venue and shows up two days before to make sure it’s done the way he wants it. Yuuri’s cousin, Ittetsu, walks with him, making sure his ballroom and garden re perfect.

The following day is the rehearsal and, before that, a lunch out in the garden so he could meet Beka’s family… or the ones who’d decided to come anyway. Yuri hadn't been able to meet any of them yet since the caterer was having some sort of crisis at the last minute.

Apparently the fact that he was related to Victor Nikiforov was posing a problem and said caterer hadn’t made the connection until she’d seen the silver-haired Alpha.

“Get your shit together or I’ll make sure _**nobody**_ hires you **ever** again,” Yuri growled, “If you ruin this for me…” he let it trail off and walked away to join the party. Erasyl was easy to find, being amused by his twin cousins. He grabbed him and went to find Beka who was busy talking to who he assumed to be one of his brothers. The face was vaguely familiar…

“Yura…!” Beka grinned and gestured once he was close enough, “This is Azamat. Azamat, Yuri.”

“Nice to meet you… again,” Azamat’s smile was broader than Beka’s, his face generally more expressive.

“Again….”

“Yes. I was in the meetings when you came to visit.”

“... Right… yes…” of course, “That seems like forever ago.”

“It does,” he does and beamed at Beka, “Beks has grown so much since then-!”

Beka punched him in the ribs, making the older Alpha bark a laugh. Behind them was a near-screech.

“Don’t look now, but a Tolkyn has spotted his next prey.”

“Oh dear.”

A male Omega, build more like Yuuri than Yuri himself, appeared seemingly out of thin air, “You must be Yuri!” his black eyes danced as he touched him and glanced down at Erasyl and who is this?”

“Erasyl…?”

“ **No**!” he stared up at Yuri, eyes wide, “There’s no way he’s this old yet…” and kinda sorta just _took_ Erasyl from him and held him with the ease of a seasoned pro.

“I mean…”

“Oh, but you are _precious_! Got the Altin eyes and everything,” Tolkyn practically squealed.

Erasyl just stared at him, finger in his mouth, and then poked his face with said soggy finger.

“I am so sorry,” Yuri went to grab him.

“Oh it’s ok,” Tolkyn grinned as he bounced the pup, “I’ve got babies of my own, yes I do, and you-” he tickled Erasyl’s belly, making the pup laugh with a shriek, “-you’re giving me baby-fever, yes you are.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” an Alpha who could only be Daniyar smirked a little as he walked up with their own pup, a little older than Erasyl.

“But he’s so little!” Tolkyn grinned, giving Daniyar puppy eyes.

The Alpha exaggerates handing the pup to Beka, “Alright let’s go. You want number five? We’ll try for number five.”

“Don’t get him started,” an accented voice sidled up to him. Yuri turned to find a woman, hand on her obviously pregnant belly. She leaned into him, “Once they start, they don’t stop… and that goes for all Altin Alphas,” she slides him a glance warm honey-brown equally teasing as she was serious.

Yuri gave her a bug-eyed look, “I only want the one.”

She popped her brows at him, and nodded at the three Alphas, “Their mother had pups almost every two years for eleven years. Eight children, six of them Alphas.”

“Really… She’s nuts,” He'd known that but... hearing somehow made it almost worse... 

She laughed a little, “Altin Alphas are _very_ virile,” she nodded her head at the three siblings again. It was the happiest he’d seen Beka in a long time. “Did you know there’s only eight years between Bek and Dani?” He stared at her and she smiled, amused, “Dani and Mat are… oh what are they called… something twins... Irish twins?” she cocked her head, “Anyway, two babies by the same dam born in the same calendar year.”

“Holy fuck…”

“Dani and Tolkyn have been mated for less than ten years.”

“But they have four kids…”

“Mhm,” the woman he could only assume was Samal nodded, “Mat and I have been mated for almost seven,” she rubbed her belly, “I’m a little behind but don’t care as much as his mother would like…”

Yuri bit his lip, “Are they…”

“She’s not well,” it almost sounded dismissive, “She’s clinging to the past and he’s allowing it.”

He watched Beka fool around with his brothers and the slew of nephews that had run up, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…” Samal replied, “She’s a woman of tradition and little else. Her purpose in life was to give the Head as many children as she could and she did just that. The problem now is that she’s falling apart because her children are dying. It is a tragedy but-” she sent Yuri a look, “-given our world, one can’t depend on living a long life.”

“No… you can’t.”

“They favored the boys, the two eldest, but they also treasured Malik, the eldest Omega child. He got away with everything. He was the perfect little angel so to hear that he was… _not well_ stained his memory and she’s not having any of it. She’d rather believe Beks is weak-willed and bent to your demands than to admit that something might have been wrong with Malik… even after Mat presented them with the evidence on Malik’s laptop.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, “But Beka didn’t even _want_ to kill him...”

“It doesn't matter,” she replied, “They had four Alphas sons, still have two, the preferred two at that… not to mention that Beks presented late and has been abit of the problem child for them. They haven’t said as much, but apparent from losing a nose like his, they’re a bit relieved.”

“Why? Because he went to jail?”

“That’s part of it… He was thought of a Beta for a long time and that didn’t sit particularly well with them though they never really said as much… and then he takes the fall for Mat. I will forever be grateful to him for that. I know he came back damaged too because of it and I feel guilty, but… if he hadn’t, we wouldn’t have Zhibek… I don’t know when he would’ve gotten out given that he’d already been once before,” she looked at Yuri, “You have no idea what he did for Mat taking that for him…”

“No… but I know what it cost him,” Yuri replied, “And some nights I don’t know that it was worth it for him,” she mouth tightens in sadness, “He won’t ever say it or even agree with me but… sometimes he gets this look and,” he shakes his head.

“I truly am… _very sorry_.”

“Not your fault… not Mat’s fault… just shit that happened that we have to deal with. Truth is I’d rather deal with that than whatever Malik’s still got over him.”

“Bek and Malik were very close growing up and all through… everything. None of us saw his illness because that’s just how he’d always been. It’s unfortunate but… it came as quite a shock to the family to find out the lengths he’d gone to to find you and do what he did… and why… Mat was so angry… couldn’t understand why they’d all never seen it.”

“Yea well,” Yuri shrugged, “It’s done now.”

“That it is.”

They watched the Alphas play around with the pups. The oldest is nine year old Miras and is the likely candidate for taking over once Daniyar steps away in however many decades. He seems like a sweet boy, but here’s something about him that’s already predatory… or maybe he’s just _very_ aware of his surroundings… more than Yuri expects is normal for a nine year old…

Kenma sidles up to him, looking tired but otherwise fine. He leans into Yuri, watching the kids. Yuri braces himself abit to hold more weight and feels Kenma huff a laugh as Beka is tackled to the grass by enthusiastic nephews.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Nah,” Yuri replied, “I will though…”

“The onigiri is-” Kenma cut himself off and Yuri felt him go stiff.

“Kenma?” Yuri turned.

Kenma suddenly goes very pale. He grabs his belly, eyes unfocused. Yuri catches him as he starts to fall-

“Kenma?!” Yuri scans the crowd, blind to Beka rushing up and taking Kenma from him, “Tetsu… **Tetsuro**!”

The Alpha appears out of nowhere, looking about ready to kill something, “What’s wrong?” He gently grabs Kenma.

“The baby, Something's wrong with baby,” Kenma sounds out of it.

Kuroo’s hoisting him up into his arms, roaring for keys to a car. Yaku bolts with keys to the cars, jumping around bodies as Kai and Daichi get everybody out of the way before Kuroo can rip heads off. Kenma screams as they’re almost there. Yuri’s heart won’t stop. Kenma’s not known for his facial expressions.

He’d looked _terrified_.

The group is insufferably quiet for awhile after that. Nobody seems to know how to deal with whatever the fuck that was. Ryu and Erasyl don’t read the mood and babble away, getting annoyed that they’re suddenly being ignored. Lunch slows to a stop and everyone vacates back to the house or the various hotel rooms they’re staying in.

It takes an hour before they hear anything. Yaku hadn’t been much help. He’d just looked pale and said it was the worst thing he’d seen in a very long while. Yuri gets impatient and drops Erasyl off with Yuuri before grabbing keys to a car. Beka followed him and Suga, along with Daichi, went after them. They arrive at the hospital and find the rooster-haired Alpha in a waiting room chair, staring into space.

Kuroo looks drained.

“How is he?”

“He’s ok… They um… emergency c-section… His… I almost lost them both,” he hangs his head and chokes on a sob. Yuri wraps his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, trying not to cry. His mind’s running a mile a minute.

They’d almost lost Kenma… and the baby…

And Kuroo…

He’s getting married _tomorrow_ and he’s just almost lost his best friend...

The Alpha’s arms clung to his waist like he was a lifeline, “Five more minutes and Akira would be **gone.”** Yuri rests his chin on messy hair, willing the tears away as he stares at Beka. The other Alpha’s lips are pressed thin, no doubt trying to not think about this was Yuri instead of Kenma.

“They’re both ok though… right…”

Kuroo pulled away slightly, sniffing harshly as he nodded, “Kenma’s asleep and uh… A-Akara’s in NICU.”

“You should go be with Kenma,” Daichi said.

Kuroo cringes away, “I can’t…”

“Why not.”

Kuroo bit his lip, “I couldn’t protect him. He almost died and I couldn’t do anything. I almost-”

Daichi nudged Yuri aside so he could hit the Alpha and then dragged him into a fierce hug, “It’s not your fault. You understand? Shit happens and we deal with it. Kenma doesn’t blame you… He’ll probably blame himself when he wakes up and he needs you in there with him.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not his fault.”

“It’s not yours either. Got it? Go see him.”

Kuroo eventually nodded and slowly stood, walking off, still looking dazed.

Daichi slumps in the chair, holding his head in his hands, “ _Fuck_.”

Suga sinks next to him, one hand on his Alpha’s back, the other on his knee, “It’s ok… They’re both fine.”

“They almost weren’t, Kou,” Daichi’s hand covered one of Suga’s.

“Yea… but they are. All three are still here.”

They all sit for awhile before a nurse comes out, “You’re here for Kuroo Kenma?”

Yuri hopped up, “Yea. Is he ok? Can we see him?”

“He’s in Neonatal at the moment. I can take you to him, but you won’t be able to go in with him.”

“That’s fine…!”

He nods and gestures for them to follow. It’s a couple of hallways before they come across a large window looking into the unit with a few plastic bassinets. Rooster-Roo is standing there, looking through the glass. Kenma’s in there, holding a tiny bundle while gently rocking in a chair. Wires and tubes stick out of the pup. Kenma looks so tired.

Yuri sidehugged Roo, “He looks ok.”

“ _Yea_ ,” Roo’s voice almost cracked, “He’ll be fine… It’s just Akira we’re not sure about.”

“He’s a cat… He’ll be alright.”

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and gave him a bit of a squeeze, “Yea… yea he’ll be ok.”

The wedding gets cancelled… or maybe just postponed indefinitely. None of them felt right in going through it with it while Kenma was the way he was. He tries to enjoy the couple of days with Beka’s siblings, but he’s often distracted.

Yuri went back a couple of days later to see Kenma himself. They’d gotten a decent report on Akira from Kuroo that morning. He’d seen Roo head down for something to eat when he got there. The blond Omega was on his phone as usual when he knocks on the door.

“Hey,” he grins a little.

Kenma sort of smiles back, “Hi.”

“You doing ok?”

“I guess…”

Yuri held the bag out, “I thought this might help.”

Kenma stared at it for a moment and then slowly tugged the haphazard tissue paper out of the bag. The red tiger striped sleeper dropped and he picked it up, staring at it for a moment. What Yuri didn’t expect was for him to bury his face in the fabric and sniffle.

“Kenma-?”

“I almost lost him, Yuri.”

He just about yanked Kenma close, “It’s ok… It’s ok. He’s _fine_.”

“If we’d been five minutes later…” Kenma quietly sobbed, “And they’re not completely sure he’ll make it _now_ … They’re just like ‘yea he’ll likely be ok’ but they’re not _for sure_ …”

“Hey… He’s half Kuroo right?”

“Mm.”

“Kuroo’s a stubborn bastard. If Akira’s anything like his sire, he’s gonna be fine.”

Kenma clung to him, “He’s so small…”

“So am I,” Yuri grinned when Kenma looked up at him, “I’m small. Noya’s small and I’d say we kick some ass, right?”

Kenma sort of smiles, “... Yea… I guess…”

Akira’s released from NICU a month after he’s born.

The house celebrates.

It’s interesting getting used to a newborn in the house again. Erasyl’s not used to sharing a room with another baby, so he ends up waking up every time Akira does for the first couple of weeks and then slowly starts to ignore it. Yuri _would_ be thankful for it except that his ‘dam brain’ still gets him up if there’s so much as a whimper from either crib.

Some of the house leave for a collective vacation for a week to Yuuri’s parents’ place. Mari’s thrilled to see them again and immediately starts to spoil Erasyl like he’s her own nephew… which… Yuri supposes, she sort of is…? Like he’s Victor’s cousin… and Yuuri’s Victor’s mate… so it sorta works…

Daniyar shows up with his family a couple of days after they get there. Azamat and his show up a day later with a cheeky grin, pretending that he hadn't known Dani was coming. None of them pretend when Victor pulls up with Yuuri, the twins, and Phichit and Ennoshita. It’s all very convenient and Yuri has to wonder if Beka had anything to do with it. He pretends not to be but Yuri trusts that about as much as a drink in a shady bar.

The thing that confuses him is why…

Erasyl’s birthday isn’t for a couple of months yet and it isn’t anybody's birthday or their anniversary-

“The Alphas thought it’d be nice for the boys to all celebrate their birthdays together,” Yuuri said out of the blue, “Things are going to get busy by then so why not now…?”

“I guess,” Yuri muttered, “I just didn’t plan on this…”

The following afternoon has the entire group out in the garden and the rest of the onsen surprisingly… _empty_. Yuri’s a little suspicious but doesn’t think too much on it… can’t when Victor’s crotch goblins are trying to corrupt his own. They’re both trying to walk which leaves Yuri feeling a little jealous. Erasyl’s not expressed much interest in moving on his own, content to be carried around everywhere like a fucking princess.

He glances around the garden, noting that everybody he cares about… is here.

They’re all here… and…

He goes to find his Alpha, “Beka.”

“Mm?”

“Let’s do it.”

The Alpha blinks, “Do it…?”

“Get married. Right here. Right now.”

He seems a little… _sheepish_ … “Give me an hour? I had everything brought down with us. I can get it set up and-”

“I don’t give a shit,” he grips Beka’s hands, “Let’s just do it… before something fucks it up again...”

There’s a slow smile, “Asahi?”

“Yea?” the big Alpha looks around.

“Remember what I asked you?”

“Of course.”

“Think you could pull some vows out of your ass?”

Asahi sputtered, “Uh I mean…”

“Fucking Google it,” Noya piped up.

Erasyl tottled up, clutching Miras’s thumbs in both hands and a few dandelions in one, “Maa!”

“Are those for me?” he bent and took them, “Thank you!”

Why did he feel like dandelions actually fit here…?

Erasyl giggled.

The group gathered with the help of Kuroo and Daichi, Roo taking Erasyl. Yuuri was in tears and Yuri almost rolled his eyes at the whole thing. Asahi was nervous but read from his phone alright. The vows were typical, covering the general basics. Beka got a little misty-eyed and Yuri felt like he should’ve been nervous despite being bonded for over a year. He wasn’t though, not in the least, and when Beka cupped his face and kissed him, he knew it came together for them.

No he wasn’t perfect and neither was Beka and that was ok.

They were both broken people, trying to keep the other together and it was ok.

“Maaa!” Erasyl shrieked, kicking Roo pretty good. The Alpha grunted a little nd handed the pup over. Beka took him, perching him on an arm and offers his other to Yuri who takes it.

“Introducing Mr. and Mr. Otabek Altin…!” Asahi scurried off as the group applauded and shouted and made an unholy noise. Yuri grinned.

This was where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got one more in this universe in the works. It's a fairly self-indulgent piece from a different character's perspective so if you're interested, sub or bookmark the series :D


End file.
